Baby Mockingjay
by Katie1995
Summary: How did Katniss come into the world? Watch as Mrs. and Mr. Everdeen welcome their eldest child into the world.


**(A/N – I do not own the characters or**_**The Hunger Games**___**in any way, all rights are reserved to**_**Suzanne Collins**_**.)**

**Baby Mockingjay**

**(Katniss' Mum's/Mrs. Everdeen's P.O.V.)**

I pace the small space between the bed and the window as another painful contraction shoots through me. Grinding my teeth together, I clutch the chair by the window as tightly as I can and stare into the distance as the tatty clock we have ticks away the seconds, minutes and hours. My husband's due back at 6pm.

As the pain passes, my thoughts become somehow ordered again. I can't sit down for long; I need to do something to make the pain somewhat bearable, but it's getting harder as each contraction passes through me. Looking away, I see the evening sun briefly paint the room golden. Footfalls timidly find me and I try to smile when I see him, but a grimace twists my lips instead. Dropping the bag he takes to work with him, he grasps my hand in his and gives it a reassuring squeeze. I give him a breathy laugh as he places and arm around my waist and coal dust marks my yellow dress.

"Dahlia," he whispers, afraid of breaking the silence that invades the room. "I should have taken the day off... If I knew..." I quiet him, closing my eyes as another wave passes.

Breathing out again, I answer shortly, "No, you did what you had to do."

As the pain increases, I can no longer bear it. Tears begin to swim in my eyes, and although my husband rocks me in his arms and massages my painful back, it's not enough. Placing my head on his chest and breathing him in, I clutch his blue shirt in my fists and moan slightly as he strokes my hair, singing softly in my ear.

"I can't do this, Cedar," I confess in heavy breaths. "No more."

His hands work to lessen the tension in my shoulders, but he remains calm. "You're a strong woman, darling. You married me after all."

I scoff through the tears and draw back to look at him. "I love you, that's why I married you." The humour doesn't last for long as another contraction makes me cry out. A voice calls through the window at the front of the house and I nod to my husband to let this voice in.

Hazelle.

I relax as she comes in to where I'm now lying on the bed, propped up on pillows. My waters break as she sits by the chair at my bedside and fear runs through me. What happens if I do something wrong?

"Hazelle, what's happening?" My friend places a hand on my arm and gives me a soft smile which says, _"relax you're going to be fine."_

I know she's right. Gale, her little boy is two years old, and he's a fast learner.

"What happens if I do something wrong?" I hiss through gritted teeth.

Hazelle chuckles, somewhat amused. "It's your body. You know what's right and when you should so things."

Another wave takes me and the urge to push arises. I must look petrified because Hazelle takes my hand and tells me calmly, "push."

**~ XOXO ~**

Two hours. It took two hours, but eventually, relief floods through me as I bring a new life into the world. A squeaking little bundle is placed, squirming in my arms. My husband looks down on his child and its mother with tears in his eyes and I realise I'm crying as well.

"It's a girl," Hazelle whispers.

And I know it's a girl. A girl with her father's eyes and nose and hair but my defined cheek bones. A girl, who I know is going to be so like her father. I watch proudly as he cuts the umbilical cord and sits next to me, completely and utterly in love with this tiny being. Tenderly, I place the bundle of hair and skin into his arms. Tears run down his cheeks and get lost in his beard. 

"My baby Mockingjay," he coos.

My vision becomes less able as exhaustion holds me in its arms. The last image I have as sleep claims me is my Husband placing a tender kiss on his daughter's forehead and the word, "Katniss," floats through the air.

**A/N – I hope you like this! We've never been told much of Katniss' mum and dad, so here we are. I would really like it if you reviewed!  
>Thanks, Katie1995. :)<strong>


End file.
